I Do
by NeoMoonPrincess
Summary: "Don't ever do that again!" ichiruki.


It all started with Ichigo's serious face as he had faced her and said, "We need to talk."

Now, it wasn't what he said that bothered Rukia. Ichigo was her captain, had been for more then 2 years now- as well as her boyfriend- this for a year and a half- and she was quite used to him saying "We need to talk". No, it wasn't what he said. It was how he said it.

And she, slightly surprised by his odd tone, had blankly answered, "Ok" and he had said that they would speak after work, at 5 when the majority of division 13's officers went home and they would be alone in the building.

It was 5:11 now, and she was still sitting at her desk, slightly peeved, when her phone rang. She pressed the loudspeaker button and said, "Hello?" and Ichigo's voice, smooth and impassive as this morning, spoke, "Come to my office." and the phone shut with a click- not even any time for her to answer.

That perturbed her even more, and she had to admit that when she went out of her office and took two steps to Ichigo's door, she was wringing her fingers. She stood there for a moment, wondering what it could be when she heard his voice again, "Don't just stand there Rukia. Come in here."

Oh right. Glass panel windows.

She opened the door to his office and walked in. There were two chairs sitting in front of his desk, one of which he was occupying. He motioned to her to sit down in the chair next to him. She did, and so they sat face to face.

He sighed softly, looking down. Rukia grew anxious.

"Ichigo... what is wrong?" she reached over and took his hand gently, "You can tell me..."

He bit his lip.

"It's just... I don't know how to say this." His voice was drowning in guilt, and she felt she may explode out of worry.

"Look at me." her voice remained gentle and she reached her other hand over, touching his face, "And just tell me straight."

He looked at her, and there was nothing but guilt in his eyes.

"I... I don't want to call you my girlfriend anymore."

Silence. He stared at her, eyes full of sorrow. Her mouth hung open in a shocked way, grip on his hand slackened, and she stared into eyes that, 3 seconds ago, she was so sure of.

A heavy silence fell over them, and it seemed that hours passed before Rukia spoke, her voice hardly a whisper.

_"What?"_

He merely stared at her. "I'm sorry, I just... can't. I don't want to do that anymore."

She continued staring at him, and then, then suddenly she was blinking back tears and she shook her head slowly, very slowly, as if she were rejecting what was in front of her.

_"No_... no." Her voice remained quiet, but it shook terribly, and one could hear the tears in her voice, "You're lying. You have to be. _Tell me you're lying."_

He merely stared at her, and shook his head softly, "I'm not."

She stared at him with an unbelievable expression, and she swallowed.

"That can't..." a little tear fell from the corner of her eye and remained there on her cheek, like a teeny crystal. She reminded herself to breathe, and then she looked him straight in the eyes again.

"Do you remember December 31st of last year? What you said to me at exactly midnight?"

Ichigo flinched from the tone in her voice, which now grew broken and she looked at him with a broken expression, "Don't you, Ichigo? I do. I remember the day, the time down to the exact second- I remember every _word,_ Ichigo. You told me you loved me. You said you _knew_ we were destined for each other. Where is all that now, Ichigo?" she wiped the tear off her face angrily and continued, "What happened to everything we've ever been through together?"

Once again, silence filled the room. Ichigo bit his lip as Rukia seemed to wait for an answer. When she received none, she stood up, her entire frame shaking, "I... I need time alone-"

"Rukia, wait." Ichigo gripped her hand suddenly, put she pulled it back harshly and turned to leave. Ichigo shot out of his seat in sudden panic, grabbing her and turning her to face him, "Rukia-!"

"Why?!" She cried then, her fists batting his chest weakly, tears streamed down her face. "You can't _do_ this to me Ichigo! Of all people, _you!"_ She sobbed angrily, "I trust you Ichigo! You mean more to me than _anything, _I- I _love_ you, you big, horrid _idiot-!"_

"Rukia, don't cry." He pressed her to him then, and she pushed her hands against his chest in attempt to get off of him, _"Kurosaki __**Ichigo-"**_

"Just listen to me-"

"Haven't I heard _enough?!"_

_"Rukia!"_

Silence filled the room again, with the exception of her tears. He still held her by both of her arms, and looked straight into her eyes. She was glaring at him with an expression of anger, sadness, and disbelief.

"I never said I wanted to break up, Rukia."

Her mouth fell open to retort angrily, but he put a finger on her lips, and leaned close so his mouth grazed her ear gently.

_"Just listen to me."_

And then his hands slipping off her arm to grab her left hand gently, and he knelt down on one knee. Rukia stared at him with an expression of disbelief, tears still streaming down her face.

"I said- try to remember- that I don't want to call you my _girlfriend."_ He squeezed her hand gently, "I just want to call you something else. Something _better."_

And then he stuck his free hand into his shirt, and produced a little velvet box- and Rukia felt her heart may stop.

He opened it. It was rose gold and delicate, centered by a square shaped moonstone, and supported on each side with dainty little diamonds. Rukia stared in complete utter shock, and then realizing what was going on, gave a broken, shocked laugh as her free hand covered her mouth.

Ichigo stood then and moved close, pulling her hand from her mouth gently, so close that he could feel her erratic breathing against his lips. He would've chuckled if she weren't in tears.

_"Rukia."_ she looked up at his eyes and suddenly her face grew pink. Her brushed tears off her face with his fingers and moved even closer so their lips just touched, and he murmured, _"You are the moon in my life... marry me."_

She swallowed hard, unable to talk, and only nodded. Ichigo took the ring out of the box and looked down, taking her hand gently and pushing it onto her finger. He then looked back at her and kissed her head gently, wiping tears off her face, "I never, _ever_ meant to make you cry like this Rukia. I should have thought you would react so seriously- I should have _thought-"_

She merely shook her head and moved close to him, grabbing his face gently with both hands and kissing him hard. He gripped her face gently, and she moved her hands from his face to wrap around his neck. She pulled off then, pressing her forehead to his, and spoke, "Don't ever do that to me again." Her voice was raw and soft, but she smiled at him, causing him to laugh and hug her tightly. "I won't."

"I love you, Ichi- ah!"

And he picked her up easily and spun her in a full circle, twice, like a dance, before setting her down and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too."

* * *

END

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Read and review please, it motivates me! :D

And if anyone wants to see **Rukia's ring,** it's here without spaces:

www .cmstatic1 31400 /c/engagement- ring-215-carat-moon- stone-ring-with-dia-UD UzNC0zMT QwMC4yM DkxNjg= . jpg


End file.
